Thrust
by Junichiblue
Summary: Their fight was just getting interesting when Tosen stepped in and ended their fun. Grimmjow's time under Aizen's rule won't last forever. He knows he's expendable. And hell is the only path his death will lead to. But now that the boy is trapped in Hueco Mundo and under Grimmjow's supervision, the Sexta takes a chance on a Hollow legend that even Aizen doesn't know exists. GxI
1. Chapter 1

**Just a smutty idea I had awhile back for a steamy one shot. Another Grimmichi with a weird twist at the end. I'd put up a warning, but I won't because it will actually ruin the whole ending. lol. Hopefully, I can finish this one sometime.  
Let me know what you think so far. JB  
**

**Summary: Their fight was just getting interesting when Tosen stepped in and ended their fun. Grimmjow's time under Aizen's rule won't last forever. He knows he's expendable. And hell is the only path his death will lead to. But now that the boy is trapped in Hueco Mundo and under Grimmjow's supervision, the Sexta takes a chance on a Hollow legend that even Aizen doesn't know exists. GxI**

* * *

**THRUST**

"Welcome home... Grimmjow."

I hear my name and I force my eyes to break upwards, barely able to see out from under my own scowl. Otherwise, I don't move.

I have nothing to say.

It's a farce that I'm even here. And I'm too preoccupied with what I've lost to care about anything other than having victory ripped right out of my hands at the last second.

I glare up at Aizen with every bit of the enthusiasm I don't feel.

I see his face. It's as set in its own anger as I am in mine. Even if it doesn't look like it.

My jaw tightens beneath my skin. I'm doing good today. I've managed to piss both of them off.

"Well? Don't you have something to say... Grimmjow?"

I don't really give two shits, though. It was worth it. To finally meet the Shinigami brat Aizen seems to be so fascinated by and beat him down into submission. I wanted more from him, though, like his life.

"Not really."

But we got interrupted just as things were getting interesting. And it's got me really pissed. I'd have killed the little fucker if it weren't for...

"Insolent Hollow!"

I didn't see him move, and now I can't move myself.

Tosen.

Fuck.

Aizen's rabid little lap dog has an itchy trigger finger wherever I'm involved. I don't belong in his world. And he's a stain in mine.

Apparently, he doesn't like my attitude. Like I give a flying bucket of fucks. I would have sonido'd out of his path, just one more show of contempt for his so called authority. But before I can react, he's already moved.

I stiffen and show him my fangs. Not in submission. Hell no. In defiance. Because it's all I've got to give him. All any of them will ever get from me.

Cold steel is at my throat, digging against my hierro. I flinch against the sharpness. His blade wants my blood. It screams in a thousand voices for it, but I don't dare even move.

He's faster than me.

"Aizen samma." The annoying prick looks to his leader for the go ahead.

"Aizen Samma," I parrot. I'm not really expecting anything. Just mocking his authority. And I have to grit my teeth against the hungry bite of his disgusting Shinigami sword.

The samma part I spit. But no matter how I say his name, I know it pisses off Tousen. To that Shinigami but-licker, I'm just a worthless piece of shit Hollow with an attitude problem. And to hear me speak the name of his lord, saviour, and master, has Tousen foaming at the mouth.

My eyes leave the dark skinned Shinigami and meet with Aizen's.

"Call off your dog."

Yeah, yeah. I'm aware of the irony of that statement.

My demand is enough provocation for Tosen to end me right then and there, but I don't care. I may kneel but I'll never bow.

I'm walking the edge, like I've got nothing to lose, but I've played this game before. I risk it. I always do. And I always will.

I can feel his anger vibrating all the way down through his blade. It stings and I'm starting to bleed, but Tousen doesn't cut my throat in half. Though he wants to, he restrains himself.

I laugh, the sound as harsh and bitter as I can make it. And the blind Shinigami's head snaps away. He's looking to his master like some pathetic little pet.

We're at a stalemate. He can't end me without Aizen's permission, and we both know it.

I look up too, curiosity and impatience winning out. It might be good to know what The Man has to say about all this.

Aizen smiles. And I stiffen.

No good ever comes from that smile.

**X X X**

* * *

**more to come... what did you think? good? bad? you were waiting on the toilet and this was just to pass the time? let me know... JB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super short chapters, but I just feel like posting as I write. Mostly so I don't keep picking at it, and it will get done faster. I know people want to get to the "good stuff" asap.  
Thanks for the responses so far.  
"Guest" Glad you like my Grim so much! Thanks!  
JB**

* * *

**THRUST**  
**chapter 2**

I'm sitting on the top of one of the red towers that litter Las Noches. I've been out here for hours, watching the fake horizon for predators that will never come, and occasionally, lesser arrancar who seem drawn like moths into the mirage of Aizen's fake sunlight.

Not me, though. It's all shit and I know it. Some twisted kind of reminder of the human world. I don't know what Aizen thinks he's created here, but it doesn't fucking interest me.

Che.

I'm only out here on top of this concrete post because I'm comfortable in high places. And it's convenient. Plus, it's the furthest place I can find inside Las Noches to get away from the temptation of confronting the Shinigami. Or anything else that pisses me off.

It's a fucked up as fuck situation. A bird in my mouth and no teeth to bite it with. The thought of touching him, without hurting him, leaves me feeling ruthlessly constipated.

Aizen is fucking diabolical. If he wanted me to suffer, he succeeded. It's only been three days by human count, and I'm so tense from restraining myself that my muscles actually ache.

I want to run rampant over the Shinigami; punch, kick, hit, bite, break, slash and burn, all of it ten times over till he's wrecked and useless and just aware enough to know he's dead.

I almost feel melancholic for the good old days. Even if it _was_ just a few hours.

But melancholy isn't really my style. It's a loser's game. A total waste of time. I find unleashed aggression and destruction on the things you hate are a lot more constructive. And more satisfying.

So, for the first few days I settled on making artwork out of lesser arrancars.

As predicted, Aizen's not a fan of my talents, so of course he sends Ulquiorra to pass on the message.

One more smear of blood on the walls that isn't my own, and _all_ of it will be.

I sneer at that. First time Ulquiorra's ever made himself useful and given me good advice.

Che. So, now I'm even more frustrated. I have no one to take it out on, no one I'd rather take it out on, except Kurosaki. But I'm not allowed to hurt him.

I look down at my hand and realize the side of the ledge I'm sitting on is crumbling under my grip. I let go and watch the dust and bits of plaster fall from my palm to the ground far below me. I smack the rest of it away and glare across the emptiness of sand and blue sky. I'm so far down the fucking rabbit hole, I can't even tell which way is up. And I'm not sure if I'll survive it.

Alright. Let's stop kidding ourselves... I know I won't.

It's amazing what you can get arrancar to tell you if you threaten them properly. They're scared to hell of Aizen, but it doesn't take much to make them forget all about their leader in the face of their imminent demise.

I find my method works well. It's straight to the point and avoids confusion. When feeling generous, threaten to plant a cero down their throat. And if that isn't enough to get them singing like a nightengale, start ceroing their fingers off, one by one.

See, Aizen is so fucking full of himself that he lets arrancars wander around the place, even has them stand in on some of his meetings with Gin and that blind fucker. Guess he just assumes they're so obedient that they won't reveal anything that gets said in their presence... or so stupid that they won't even pick up on good information. I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that sometimes, if you're lucky, and you grab the right one, they have uses.

Then of course, you have to kill them.

The whole reason I'm sitting out here.

All right. There's more to it than that. Despite appearances, I'm not _all_ blood lust and mayhem. I think sometimes.

Besides staying away from that arrogant, orange haired brat, and keeping the status quo, I'm strategizing. Contemplating my evolution. Aizen may be a mastermind, and he may think he's the most accomplished being in existence, but he doesn't see everything. Not everything.

I stand, and use my hakama to wipe the dust off my palm. And the next thing I know, I'm on my knees at Aizen's feet, trying to stay convinced that he won't just crush me under his power into the same dust I'm covered in before I can finish the bullshit lie I've come up with.

I've never really lied outright about anything before now. Never really needed to. I find telling your opponent that you plan to kill them serves just fine. If the opponent's worthy, I like a level playing field. No fun in an uneven fight.

But when your opponent is Aizen, and you don't have a hope in hell of defeating him, then lying to save your skin is a necessity, not a luxury.


End file.
